Kingdom of Justice
by Bibarian
Summary: In this story, Percy has grown tired of Zeus. He decides he should do something about it. I'm thinking about maybe some romance in this story as well. I'm not sure yet though. Also this takes place after the giant war. Unfortunately I didn't read all of HoO. Also Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I do not. Thank goodness cause I would probably ruin it by accident.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom of Justice

I was standing outside of Empire State Building. I was both nervous and angry. What I came here for was unthinkable to most people. Even to most demigods.

I stepped in and saw the door man. "600th floor please." I said politely. "There is no 600th floor. Come back some other time." Wow this guy was annoying.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need to speak to the Olympians right now." He looked up at me and seemed surprised that it was me. I guess he didn't know it was me with that magazine in his face all the time. "Yes sir. My apologies Mr. Jackson." Mr. Jackson? Wow. Now I feel really old for some reason.

The elevator doors swung open. I stepped in and waited until the elevator got to the top.

Just in case anyone here doesn't know what the 600th floor on the Empire State Building is, it's the secret floor where Olympus is located. The gods move where ever Western Civilization Moves. Blah blah blah.

I stepped out and walked towards the Council Room, not taking in the beautiful sight. I got there and swung the doors open. All the gods were sitting in their thrones. Good. Everyone was here. Now here comes the hard part. I was nervous as heck too. I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Nephew, what are you doing here?" said Lord Zeus. Crap. "How should I put this? I Perseus Jackson... declare war on you, Zeus." I said in the same calm voice not looking away from my uncle's angry and confused eyes.

"What?!" Zeus bellowed furiously. I kinda knew this would happen.

"Wait, before you say anything, I just came to see if anyone here would like to join me. I would be fighting to overthrow you, Zeus."

He closed his eyes trying to control his anger. "Very well. Anyone here who wishes to join him, raise your hand." Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and surprisingly Hestia, Athena, and Dionysus. Wow I have a lot of supporters, or at a least a lot of haters of Zeus's rule.

"May I ask you what brought you to this decision, though?" Zeus asked with true curiosity.

"You've let your pride get in the way too many times. It was because of you that Gaea almost destroyed everything. We need to have a different ruler. One who does everything for the benefit of his people. Not one who thinks about himself first before everything."

"Agreed, we need a selfless leader, not a selfish one." I heard a female voice say. Surprisingly it was Athena.

Everyone nodded.

"I see. I will keep this in mind. Now for how everything will be set up." Uh oh. "The mist will be lifted for everyone in North America. Mortals may chose sides. The majority of a god or goddess' children will be fighting for their parent's side. Certain ones may chose differently if they wish. The rest of the world will see it as a major civil war that Canada and Mexico are siding and helping with, nothing more. Now where do you plan on your base being. Obviously mine will be here on Olympus."

I hadn't thought about a base at all. Then it came to me. "Mount Othrys."

"Very well. I hope to see you on the battle field." said Zeus.

Next thing I knew, I was on top of a Mountain with about nine Olympians where the ruins of a collapsed palace lay. It had been a very long time since I'd seen this place. The collapsed fortress of the Titans.

Everyone turned to me and bowed. What? Why were they bowing to me. Then Hestia stood up. Then she said,"What now my king?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, what up everyone? I guess this is an author's note isn't it? Well my name is Bibarian, and I want anyone who reads this and actually has the ability to review and email suggestions of any type. This is my first story and the chapters in this story might be a little short. IDK. Oh well. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus or any of that stuff. I won't keep you waiting any longer here ya go.**

"King?" I asked Hestia. "What do you mean king?"

"I mean you are king. You fit the very description of what kind of leader we need. You have always let others come before yourself. We need that." she said with certainty."Does anyone here object?"

I looked around to see everyone agreeing with her. No one spoke up or raised their hand or anything. "Wow. I'm deeply honored. Well you asked what to do first. I suppose we should start to build this place back up to a great palace or fort. Athena and Artemis are in charge of strategy and defense. Hephaestus, repairs. Hermes, you Aphrodite,and I can try to recruit campers whether they be Roman or Greek. Hestia, you and Apollo are the lookouts, so if someone is coming alert everyone so they can know whether or not to help them or kill them. Everyone else needs to either alert their children by thought, help with repairs, or help with defense. Is there anything I'm forgetting?" I asked.

No one objected or tried to suggest any thing. "Good then. Now off to your assignments." Everyone went off to their designated jobs.

I walked over to Hermes who was arguing with Aphrodite. When they saw me they both stopped. "Where to first? Camp Jupiter or Half-Blood?" asked Hermes.

"Well I was thinking you two could summon your Roman counter parts. They can go to Camp Jupiter while we're at Camp Half-Blood."

"That's not a bad idea," exclaimed Aphrodite.

All of a sudden two figures emerged from Hermes and Aphrodite. I recognized them as Mercury and Venus. They looked like much more serious versions of Hermes and Aphrodite.

"Hello Venus, hello Mercury," I said in a straight voice.

"Greetings," said Venus.

"Hello," said Mercury.

"You two know the plan?"

"Yep," they both said at the same time. "Good. Hermes, Aphrodite." I said. "Let's go see my friends shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dude. I had no idea how short that last chapter was until I published it. Oh well. This time we will be at Camp Half-Blood. Also I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. Also just so you know, I only got halfway through HoO. I got to the middle of Mark of Athena. I'm gonna try and catch up.**

 _"Hermes, Aphrodite," I said. "Let's go see my friends."_

Next thing I knew, I was standing outside of the barrier of Camp Half-Blood with two gods next to me. Here goes nothing.

We walked through and didn't see too many people, probably do to the fact that it was barely dawn.

Then I heard the slow clomping of hooves. I turned around and saw an old looking centaur walking towards me.

He had a smile that didn't seem to match his eyes. "Hello Percy," said Chiron.

"Hello Chiron," I said calmly.

"What brings you here? I mean I love when my students visit, but I doubt you came here to just visit," he said.

"Well we came here to recruit demigods that would like to join our cause. We plan to overthrow Zeus, but we need soldiers."

"Percy, you know how dangerous that is. You remember what happened to Luke." He stared at me very seriously.

Dang it. Why did he have to bring up Luke? Of course I remembered. How could I not.

Luke Castellan, a hero, sacrificed himself to kill the King Titan Kronos.

Luke had resurrected him in hopes of overthrowing the Olympians. It had almost worked. Kronos had distracted the gods with Typhon which made Olympus wide open for attack. He took possession of Luke as a temporary body until his reformed. But Luke saw how wrong he was about his plan. So he stabbed himself in the chest killing himself, along with Kronos.

People kept saying that I was a great hero, but no. He... he was the the real hero.

"Of course I know."

"Then why do it?" asked Chiron.

"Cause Olympus needs a new ruler, one who doesn't put himself and his pride before everything else almost every time." I said with determination.

"Very well. Would you like me to wake everyone or just wait until breakfast?" he asked. "Breakfast will be fine," I replied.

Hermes, Aphrodite and I kinda wondered around and talked until the conch horn sounded.

We all turned around and started heading toward the pavilion.

We were the first ones there, so we sat next Chiron, watching the tables get filled in by children of the gods.

After everyone had gotten their food and sacrificed to the gods, Chiron stood up to speak. "Alright everyone, listen up, and please do not speak until I am done. We have three special guests here with us, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Percy Jackson. They have come here for the recruitment of anyone willing to fight for their cause. They seek to overthrow Zeus and replace him with a more just king. They do not seek trouble from anyone here."

Everyone stared at him in complete shock. "Any questions?"

A couple people raised their hands up high.

Chiron looked at me expectantly, then I realized I was supposed to answer the questions.

So I looked in the crowd to see who to call on when I spotted Clarisse. "You," I said loudly pointing at her. "What is your question?"

"Have the gods chosen sides?"

"Yes," I said bluntly. "Ares, Hera, and Demeter have sided with Zeus. The rest of the Olympians chose my side."

"What do you mean your side?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well I was the one who declared war on Zeus. He set the conditions of how it will be viewed. The mist will be lifted for any mortal in North America. And children of the gods do not have to fight for their parents, although Zeus seemed to prefer that." I said, answering questions that the other campers probably had as I saw their hands go down.

"Those who wish to go with Percy, please stand." said Chiron. All of the old campers stood up and about a fourth of the new campers stood up. Wow again. I either have a lot of Zeus haters or a lot of Percy supporters. Either way it's beneficial.

"Wow, that's a lot of supporters," said Aphrodite. I had completely forgotten that her and Hermes were there. "Yes, this is good, many soldiers here to fight for our cause," agreed Hermes.

"Everyone who is going, go to your cabins, pack, and say goodbye to anyone you need to," said Chiron.

"After you're done, meet us at the camp border in half an hour. See you then," I said as everyone was dismissed.

30 minutes later

"Alright is everyone here?" Hermes asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now hold on while we teleport everyone to Mount Othrys."

An instant later we were standing on top of a mountain with a halfway built palace/fortress and tents spread out all over the place.

Then two figures walked up to us. It was Venus and Mercury.

"How'd everything go?" I asked.

"Pretty well actually. We got about a third of the Romans convinced to come stay with us. They said they'd travel on their own. As a matter of fact they should be here any minute now," replied Mercury.

Then I saw a large amount of people at the base of the mountain trying to climb up.

We waited there until they got to the top.

"Hello Reyna. Did everybody get here safely?" asked Venus.

"Yes they did," she replied then turned to me,"and it's good to see you Percy."

"Good to see you too," I replied happily.

"Alright Romans, attention." she barked as dozens of Roman families and soldiers lined up in front of the six of us. The Greeks followed their example and grouped up in front of us as well.

"Hello everyone. I'm Percy Jackson. I would like everyone here to go find their godly parent and see what they can help with. Hermes could you inform the others to summon their Roman side, that way no one feels out of place," I said politely.

He nodded. Then I started listing off where all the gods were so that everyone knew where to find them.

"Alright everyone, now go," I said calmly.

And with that they were off.

 **Hello. I have a question. Would you like Annabeth or Artemis to be with Percy? Or sort of a struggle? I happen to be a fan of both. I need to know so that Annabeth can be included in the story. Thanks. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to the people who like this story and anyone else who just likes reading. I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I got grounded and couldn't get on the internet. But I'm back. And I think I have a plan for the whole Pertemis or Percebeth thing. I don't think I'm gonna give it away though. Also I just finished reading the House of Hades and I am starting to read the Blood of Olympus. Thanks to everyone who has kept waiting.**

I can't believe how much has happened in just a year.

I've gained and lost so much at the same time.

I am king of a giant army, who are loyal to me and support our cause.

But I also lost much that is important to me. My mother and Paul died two months into this war after Zeus sent a couple of empousa to kill them.

After Dad and I found out, it took everything in both of us to not flood the entire east coast. But Hades made sure that they both made it to Elysium safely.

Leo was paralyzed from the waist down a month later. But the one thing that didn't go with his ability to walk was his sense of humor. The guy could never stop joking around, and it was kind of heart-warming. The thought that someone could go through something like that and still remain cheerful is amazing.

Frank died in battle trying to defend part of Texas. Hazel had been there and basically won the battle for everyone when the enemy saw her in a horrifying rage and tried to retreat, only to fall into a deep pit full of sharp spikes made from valuable metals.

Piper was helping Hestia and Apollo with helping and scouting for people in need of our help. And let me tell you, she is great at her job. And she's not even an Apollo kid.

Nico, Jason, and I had led ten-thousand soldiers into battle nine hours ago and won with few casualties.

We were trying to lead a large army to take the rest of the South-east of the U.S.

Now it's ten o' clock, and everyone's asleep.

I just keep thinking about one thing. Annabeth. I can't wait to see her again when I get home. She's amazing in every way. And I think I have an idea.

I walked outside of my tent with a flashlight and a drachma. I made a mist appear and shone the flash through it, prayed to Iris and tossed the coin in. Two seconds later I see a boy sleeping with his grease covered face laying on his desk.

"Leo. Leo wake up," I said in a loud whisper.

He jumped in surprise as he looked around for the person who woke him.

"Sorry to wake you. But I need a favor," I said hoping that my plan would pay off. "I need you to forge something for me. Something special."

"Oh okay what is it?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"A ring."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey what's up guys. This is the fifth chapter of the Kingdom of Justice. I think I might have a plan as to how often I publish, but I don't want to actually say it because I'm not sure that I'll stick to it but I want you guys to know that I am going to try to write regularly and not be that guy that only does it when he feels like it. I don't wanna turn into Mr. D. And I also want to remind anyone out there who hasn't figured it out yet, that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but Rick Riordan does.**

The process of setting up a perimeter and guard was very tiring and complicated.

We had to make sure that no one could surprise attack us, but I needed to get back home so I could do something very important.

I'm going to propose to Annabeth, the love of my life.

We've been through so much together. We've marched together through the depths of Tartarus to close the doors of death. We've held the sky to free an imprisoned goddess. And we've both survived and won two wars, and are fighting one right now.

And now, when I get back to Mt Tamalpais, it will all have been worth it.

"Umm, Percy? Hello? Percy?," I heard a voice say as I was pulled back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" I asked Nico.

"I said that we should place some soldiers and guards here, here, and here," he said as he pointed to various spots on a map that was laid out on the table every time he said "here."

I looked at where he pointed and wasn't sure. I think I need a second opinion.

"Jason, what is your opinion on the matter? Do you think we should place troops here to avoid any possible or at least defend any surprise attack or ambush? Or is there any other place that you would put them?" I asked my Roman cousin.

He looked up in surprise at me but then stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and said," Well, I believe that these are very good spots but we should add more troops and spread them out through out the perimeter," he said as he started explaining his reasoning.

An hour later we finished this strategic meeting and went back to our respective tents.

When I reached mine, I packed a small bag of clothes, drachma, ambrosia, and nectar. Then I went to go find Nico and Jason to tell them where I was going.

I finally saw Nico at the entrance of his tent and approached him.

"Hey, Nico," I said getting his attention," I need to let you know that I'm going to go visit Annabeth for a little bit."

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I'm going to do something very, very important. I'm going to propose to Annabeth," I whispered in excitement.

"What!? That's amazing! But why are you whispering about it?" he asked.

"Well I don't want people know yet. I don't want an entire army patting me on the back wishing me luck. You can tell Jason and Leo already knows, but no one else. Understood?" I said in a commanding tone that I picked up over the past year.

"Yes sir!" Nico shouted in reply as he saluted me.

"Thank you. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked

"Could you shadow travel me there? I don't feel like walking a thousand plus miles across the country just to ask someone a question." I replied.

"Sure. No problem," he answered.

I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder and nodded signaling to him I was ready. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them up I was standing at the bottom of a tall mountain.

"Thanks man. I'll Iris message you when I need to come back. See ya later," I said thanking him.

"You're welcome. See ya later," he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

I turned around and looked up at the long walk I would have to take. _Gee this is gonna be fun,_ I thought to myself as I started up the hill.

I figured I should warn Apollo that I was coming so that he wouldn't shoot me with his bow.

 _Hey, Apollo! It's me, Percy. I'm coming up the hill so please don't fire at me,_ I prayed to him, which I figured out they actually do hear immediately.

 _Hey Percy! I'm glad you warned me. Do you want me to tell Artemis to have her hunters stand down when they see you coming up?_ He asked me in my head.

 _Yes please. I hadn't thought of that before but that's a good idea. Thanks,_ I replied.

 _You're welcome. I've told her and her hunters were told. You should be good. See ya when you get up here,_ he said cheerfully.

I continued to walk until I saw a huge fortress emerge from the mist.

Even though I've seen a million times before, it's still so impressive to me how threatening it looks. Hephaestus did an amazing job with the designs.

As I walked up to the gates, I saw Apollo land his chariot behind the wall.

I pushed the gates of my glorious new home open and saw people either walking around or training in combat.

I then spotted Hestia, Piper, and Apollo step off the chariot and ran over there to give them all a huge bear hug.

I reached them and scooped them all up in a crushing bear hug as they screamed and laughed their heads off. I then set them down only to be tackled as pay back for crushing them. I laughed so much that I started to cry. They then got off of me and Apollo pulled me up.

"It's so good to see you man. How did the battle go?" he asked right before he was smacked in the back of the head by Hestia. "Apollo. Don't be so rude. He just got here. Although I would like to know what brings him here when he should be resting," she said with authority in her voice.

"Aunt Hestia, it's quite fine. To answer your question though Apollo, we won. And with few casualties. As for Hestia's question, that is private and personal, so I would not like to discuss that right now. But thank you for the concern," I said thanking my aunt.

I then turned to Piper. "Hey Pipes. How ya been?" I asked.

"Okay I guess. I've just been really bored around here since we haven't had very many people come in lately. But it's still fun being able to fly on a chariot that can magically form seats and seat belts. Or into a regular car if we're super bored. But thanks for asking," she said kind of dully.

"Well, that sucks. Not to be rude or anything but do you guys know where Leo is? I need to speak to him," I said seriously. "Yeah. He's at his work forge making something. What do you need to speak to him about?" she asked inquisitively.

"That private business I was talking about earlier. Nothing to be concerned about, though. You can rest assured I'm not going to kill him or anything," I said as I saw concern in her eyes.

"Oh. My bad. Well see ya later," she said. "See ya," I said back.

I then walked off to find Leo. I went to the cabin I had provided him to see if he was sleeping. He wasn't there.

So I went to his forge to see him pick up a small dagger off a table. The dagger itself looked like it had just finished cooling off.

"Nice dagger," I said startling him, causing him to drop his newly made blade.

He glared at me before picking it up. "It was a nice dagger before you made me drop it. But where are my manors. Come in. How have you been?" he said as his mood changed and he picked up his dagger.

He then wheeled over to his desk in his wheelchair and place the blade down.

"I've been just fine. Thank you," I answered politely. "I don't mean to seem impatient but you know why I'm here. Is it ready?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Geez louise. You sure are one to get to the point," he smirked. He then rubbed his chin as he continued smirking. He had grown a small and thin beard that made him look a couple years older than he really was.

"To answer your question, though, yes. After I was done I put it in a small black velvet box. It's right here in my desk." He then opened the middle drawer of his desk and pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

I opened it up and the ring inside was so beautiful. It was decorated with special sea green gems that were really hard to find. I had been saving them for a special occasion, and when I was describing the ring to Leo, I told him to use them in the design. And on both sides of the ring was an engraved image of an owl with it's wings spread out in front of a trident. And then there was a beautiful pink gem I had asked Leo to put in. It was the center of the ring. It looked so amazing.

"It's beautiful Leo. Thank you so much," I said to him in great gratitude. "You're welcome. I hope you and Annabeth make each other happy. I wish you the best of luck," he said.

"Thank you," I said to him as I left.

I then went to find Hades and Hephaestus. I needed them to help me with a certain project.

 _Time Skip_

* * *

Hades, Hephaestus, and I were finally done with our project. I then thanked them and gave them each five drachma. I made a few mental calls to a few gods and goddesses asking for some favors.

I then went to go take a shower in my room up in the upper floors of the small palace I had Hephaestus build near the fort. I then dressed in a black collared shirt and jeans.

I walked out of my cabin and went to go look for Annabeth.

As I was walking down the dirt path, I saw Hazel walking, holding her helmet to her hip.

Before I could say hi, she saw me, and ran to tackle me. Next thing I knew I was pushed to the ground by a big heavy amount of meat, bones, and hair.

"Hazel... please... get off," I said in between gasps for air. She got off of me and then gave me a non-violent hug.

"It's good see you Hazel. How have ya been?" I asked, catching my breath.

"I've been okay, thanks. What about you? What are you doing here?" she replied as she raised her voice slightly.

"Well, I'm here to see Annabeth. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Yeah. I saw her a little while ago headed towards her mothers room. Is everything okay?"she asked curiously.

"Well, if everything goes right, this will have been the best day of my life. Thanks, and see ya later," I finished.

"Okay. You're welcome. See ya," she said back as I started walking towards the inside of the fort where the rest of the special quarters areas were.

I got to Athena's door and knocked. I waited a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Athena in a bathrobe.

"Perseus! What brings you here? I thought you were supposed to be in battle or at least resting," she said with surprise and concern.

"Well I was resting, when I thought I should visit Annabeth. Hazel told me that she came over here. Is she here?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. She came here so she could relax for a little bit. She was so stressed with you being over a thousand miles away in battle, her job to keep up with all the concerns of everyone here, and then the responsibilities of helping with strategy, defense, and a little help with certain construction projects. She needed to get away, so I said she could stay here if she wanted," she said as finally finished.

"Oh. Well is it okay if I come in. Maybe me not being in battle might lower her stress," I said playfully.

"Yes of course. Come in. Have a seat," she gestured. "Thank you," I said as I sat down on her couch.

"Allow me to get Annabeth for you," she said politely.

She entered what I assume is her bedroom. After a minute, she came out, and after her Annabeth followed.

We stared at each other before my heart melted and I just jumped up and went in to kiss her.

And then after we finished kissing, we both sat down on the couch and started talking about the past couple of days.

After we were done talking, I said," Hey. I need you to go put something on nice, but that you're not afraid to get dirty. I have something special planned out for the two of us."

"That's not possible. Sea-Weed brains don't think things through," she said playfully.

"Well this one has. So go change," I said getting a tad bit impatient.

"Alright," she said as she got up to go change.

I waited there patiently with Athena for her. A few minutes passed, and she finally came out, looking absolutely stunning.

She had a pink blouse on and blue jeans with sandals. She had on a bit of lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara, but nothing more. It was just perfect.

"Shall we get going?" she asked. "Yes mam. Let's go. Bye Athena," I said as I put my arm through hers.

"Bye now. You two have fun," she said playfully.

"We will. Bye," said Annabeth. And with that, we were off.

We got outside the building and started walking down the side of the mountain on a small pathway that Hades carved for me. We continued walking along the path with our arms entangled. She had her head laying on my shoulder.

We then saw a sort of orange light up ahead. We walked closer and closer to it, until finally we saw the entrance of a lit up cave.

We got closer, and by the look on her face, I knew I did really well with this one.

There was a small wooden rail near the entrance, and a big, red carpet carpet in the center of the cave. In the back there was this this till colored couch with blankets hanging on the back.

There was also a wooden shelf near one of the walls. It was filled with everything from romance novels, to cookbooks, and encyclopedias. She finally saw the shelf, and her eyes lit up so much with excitement.

"How'd you find this place Percy? It's so beautiful. So many books. Such beautiful furniture," she said excitedly.

"Yeah. Well that's not even the best part," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the railing. What we saw was even more beautiful than the cave. There was a full moon, shining off of the water that was rippling slightly.

It doesn't sound like much but trust me, it's the second most beautiful thing you could ever see. But I was about to propose to the first.

"So what do you think?" I asked hoping that it was setting the mood right.

"It's amazing! But you still haven't answered my question. How'd you find this place?" she asked with her eyes wide open and inquisitive at the same time.

"I didn't. I made it," I said as I saw Annabeth's eyes grow larger, if that's even possible at this point.

"But why? Why did you build this pla-," she started to say, before she realized I had gotten down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, w-would you do me the honor, of marrying me?" I said as I stay there on one knee.

"Um-wel-I - uh," she started before she realized she was making no sense.

"I-I-,"she started to say.

 **Ha ha! Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! Thank you guys for waiting patiently. It took forever to write this, but to be fair this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Remember to review to let me know what you think. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Wassup. This is what you have been waiting for(I hope). Now listen. I want to see you guys review, okay? I haven't gotten any since chapter three. But anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. Please enjoy(although I think some of you might cry at the beginning).**

 _"Annabeth Chase, w-would you do me the honor, of marrying me?" I said as I stay there on one knee._

 _"Um-wel-I - uh," she started before she realized she was making no sense._

 _"I-I-,"she started to say._

"I can't," she said in a saddened voice.

"Wait, what?!" I said as I tried not to collapse on the floor.

"I already worry about whether or not you'll come home everyday! I wouldn't know what to do if I married you, and then you die in battle. Maybe after this war if we win and survive, but not now. I still want to be with you, I'm just not ready to take that big of a step yet," she said trying to reassure me."Please understand."

I just stayed there on one knee, trying to control my emotions.

I understand what she means, but I just can't let go of the fact that she said no. I calmed myself down and opened my eyes to see Annabeth trying to block herself from the storm I started with her arms.

I willed the waves to calm down and stood back up. I took a second look at Annabeth and saw she was soaked and thought I was gonna get slapped. But instead she just stood there shivering and looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Percy. I really am," she said," Maybe when this war is over."

"I understand. I'm just a little taken back is all. But I'm glad it's not because of something stupid. I would hate it if it was something like you cheating on me or just plainly lost interest," I said a little teary eyed.

With that, we both walked over to the couch in the back, sat down, and fell asleep with her lying on my chest and shoulder.

Next thing I know, I hear a familiar voice shouting," Percy! Percy! Wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked around until I saw Nico standing inside an Iris Message.

"Nico? What are you doing? What's wrong?", I asked with concern.

"Sir, we've been attacked,"he paused before continuing." Our defenses kept it up for a good while, but there were too many, and we got overwhelmed. We've lost nearly half our men."

I took a deep breathe and looked at Annabeth. She was sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake her. But I sighed and moved off the couch and gently laid her head down.

I walked to the edge of the cave with the Iris Message still floating there.

"In that case, Nico, come pick me up in the next hour so I can investigate the battlefield and decide our next move. I assume the wounded are being taken care of," I said making sure everything was being done right.

"Yes they are. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you. See you in a bit," I answered as I waved the image away.

I stood there thinking to myself for minute. I thought I should have someone who's good with strategy come with me and help assess all the problems.

But who? Annabeth is asleep and I don't want to wake her. Athena would probably ask about last night and tease me about it.

There's only one person I can think of now. And she can be quite unpredictable.

Reluctantly, I headed to her cabin where I saw many of her hunters walking out.

Most of them looked ready to shoot me until they realized who I was and had nervous and embarrassed looks as they passed by.

I saw Thalia and asked her if their Mistress was in there. She said yes, gave me a friendly and sisterly hug and left with the rest of the hunters.

I walked in and saw Artemis sitting in a chair staring at me with a blank expression.

"Lady Artemis, I need your help. My soldiers have been attacked, resulting in many casualties. I need your help in assessing the situation," I said hoping to avoid any argument. Of course no such luck.

"I'm sorry, but couldn't you have Athena or Annabeth come with you?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, Annabeth is asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I took her out on a date last night and I thought it might be weird to ask for help from her mother," I said, hoping she would understand.

"Very well. Just step out while I take a minute to get ready."

"Thank you," I said before walking out of her forest themed cabin.

A few minutes later she walked out with a small bag which I assume was a bunch of clothes, drachmae, nectar, and ambrosia.

"How do you plan on getting us there?" she asked.

"Well, Nico is supposed to come pick us up within the next few minutes," I answered as I heard someone come up behind me.

I then felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a pale face with a smirk. Then I smirked. "Or I guess right now."

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm bringing Artemis to help us assess all the problems. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Let's go," he said as he grabbed my hand and and started tugging me to the shadow of the cabin. I then grabbed Artemis' hand and we all jumped through. Next thing I know, I'm standing in a terrible and bloody field that I recognized as the battlefield that we fought in a few days ago.

"Alright, Nico, lead the wa-," I started but was cut off by a red-faced, yelling Artemis.

"What do you think you are doing?! Let go of my hand you stupid male!" she yelled in furiously at me.

I hadn't even realized I was still holding her hand. I quickly let go and waited for Artemis to calm down.

She calmed down, but strangely was still very red. She looked kind of cute like that. WAIT WHAT?! Why did I just think that? If I keep thinking like that I'm going to literally die. Artemis, the man-hating goddess of the moon and the hunt, has killed men and boys who have walked by just for the fun of it. She would do much worse than that to me if she knew what I was thinking.

I started to realize we were staring each other in the eyes, both of us blushing.

I looked away to pull myself together and then looked at a wildly grinning Nico.

"What?" I said nervously.

"Nothing. Follow me," he said while still grinning like a mad man.

As I walked through the small, mobile, yet sturdy gate, I saw many men lying on stretchers, yelling out in agony as they were wounded very badly.

"What attacked us?" I asked hoping to distract myself from all the screams of pain.

"We're not really sure. None of us have ever seen them before. Not even survivors of the Titan War have seen, or even heard of anything like them," he said with worry.

I looked over to Artemis. She had a worried look and was looking off into space thinking.

"Artemis, do you have any idea what this might be?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Well we still don't know what they look like. Nico?" she said in an expecting voice.

It took him a second, but the pale son of Hades got the idea. "They were terrifying. And that's saying a lot. I'm the only one other than Percy and Annabeth to survive Tartarus. And I did that alone," he paused for a second, then he continued," but this was different. They almost looked like small, humanoid clumps of Tartarus, Gaea, and Ouranos."

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis.

"Well, they looked like they were made of swirling dirt with molten lava in between the cracks of their skin. And from the middle of their torso and downward, they sort of dissipated, ya know? Sort of like a ghost," said Nico.

"Could they fly?" I asked.

"Well, considering the fact that their entire lower half of their body is close to nothing and they don't fall, yeah, they do," he said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. But we need to discuss this in the war tent. Can you go get Jason?," I turned to Artemis," Would like one of your hunters here to put their input on this?"

"Yes. Nico, could go pick up Thalia for me as well?" she asked politely.

"No problem. See ya in a bit," he said as he jumped into a shadow.

"Alright, let's head to the tent and wait for them to get here," I said.

"Okay, but Percy, you need to know that the monster he just described is a very dangerous one. Not only because of it's abilities, but because of what it symbolizes," she said with complete seriousness.

"What does it symbolize?" I asked concerned.

"You'll find out in the tent. Now let's go," she said as we walked off to the war tent.

 **Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to answer a question someone asked me a while back. Percy can't be pronounced a real god until they win the war. This is due to the fact that all the Olympians, or the ones in charge, have to all agree to give him godhood. If they win the war, then they could make him an official god. Been thinking about that one for a while now. Anyways, everyone remember to review, review , review, and if you don't mind, please at least follow this story. That would mean the world to me. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. It's been so long. Which I am so sorry for.** **I have no excuse, not even Christmas. Honestly I'm just getting a little lazy about it and I want to make it up to you guys. I think you all will like this chapter. It's not perfect, but it sort of brings me to a general idea of where the story is going.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, or that series about the Norris Gods. Rick Riordan does. Enjoy.**

As I waited patiently in the tent for Nico to get back here, I started to wonder what this new monster could mean for everyone.

From the way Artemis talked about it, it sounded serious and dangerous. Considering she kills men, monsters, and animals in general all the time, that's not good.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as three figures emerged from the shadows.

"Hey guys," said a torn up looking Jason. He had scratches and bruises all over his body. I had to keep myself from jumping up when he moved to sit down.

"Hey," I said, hoping to distract myself from his terrible scars.

"Jason, are you sure you're alright? You're so badly scarred," said my cousin, Thalia, to Jason with concern.

"Yes! I'm sure. Please stop worrying," he replied with annoyance. It was sometimes cute when they fought like the brother and sister they are. She was the protective sister towards him, and Jason was the descent guy putting up with it.

"Anyway, why don't we get to the subject of the attack. We need to understand what it is we're up against," I said changing the subject.

"Wait what attack?!" asked a panicked Thalia.

Artemis said,"Thalia, Perseus' army has been attacked, badly." Her eyes widened so much, it might have been funny if not for the fact that this was a serious meeting.

"Yes. And we need to understand what it was that attacked us, whether or not they'll attack again, or if we need to change any tactics to improve ourselves," I said, seemingly surprising everyone with how much authority I had in my voice.

"Artemis, after Nico left, you seemed to have a good idea of what it was that attacked us from what Nico described. Could you explain?" I asked politely.

"Yes. They are ancient, deadly, and have not even been given a proper name. It was classified as an Olympian secret. After the first Giant War, since there was no Oracle yet, all prophecies were given through the Fates. They came to an Olympian Council Meeting a couple of years after the war, claiming to have a very important prophecy," she paused for a second.

"I don't have the exact words to it, but here goes nothing.

 _In a time of war and strife, wisdom's daughter will find her knife._

 _The enemy's leader is a child of the sky, and a child of the sea will ensure we don't die._

 _The enemy's numbers will surely grow, made of creatures with lava's glow._

 _These creatures will be able to fly, made from someone you thought had died."_

Everyone just sat there speechless.

Just great. Another great prophecy for me to be apart of. First, the slayer of the Titan King, then Hero of the quest to kill the Earth itself, and now I'm probably going to have to fight some crazed cousin of mine to defend the entire world from creatures we don't even have name for. That's just my luck. Yay.

"So we are in a time of war and strife, have just been attacked by monsters that can fly and are made out of lava, have two children of the sky and a child of the sea. Yeah, we're living in the end times," said Jason.

"That's not all. Before they left, they said that because this was their home too, they would give us a little hint as to where to look to. They said that it would involve the Primordials," she said dramatically.

"We just beat Gaea. If we can handle her, it can't be that bad in comparison." said Nico.

"Nico, I'm sorry to say this, but that's not at all true. I traveled the full sized body and even met the pit of Tartarus. I also met Nyx, and ran all the way through her Mansion of Darkness. I think there's a reason we stay on Earth," I said.

"Well I don't know about you guys," said Jason in an upbeat way," but I know what we're calling these things. And seeing as I have seen them up close, I think I have the right to name them. I'm gonna call them... Moltans."

We all paused a minute. "That's... actually not a bad name. Thanks Jason," said Artemis.

"Not a problem. But are we going to do about this whole 'Primordial take over' thing?" he asked as he awkwardly deepened his voice.

"Well, although it might not work, and could possibly get us killed, we need to speak with Zeus and his council. If there is a threat to everyone on Earth, then I would rather deal with that first." I said.

"Okay. So do we need to send Hermes to fetch them over to us or do we need to go and speak ourselves?" asked Thalia.

"I have an idea. We can ask Iris if she could deliver the message to them to set up a meeting at about three o' clock tomorrow through Iris message. Then we set up an Iris message between both sides. That way we can talk about this and no one has to worry about someone attacking the other." said Artemis.

"That's a good idea Artemis. But does this mean we travel to her place or we just pray to her?" I asked.

"Well, I would go to her because it shows more respect and appreciation for her." she answered.

"I see. I will go to her place with two other people. Whoever wants to, step forward."

First Nico stepped forward. Then Jason tried to step forward, but was stopped. "Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere in this condition," she then looked at me," I'll go!"

"Okay. Awesome. Nico, could you take Artemis back to Mt Tam'?" I asked politely.

"No. I'm going with you as well. Having a god or goddess with you would ensure that this is not some random quest." she said very sternly.

"Wait a minute. So why am I the only one who's not going?" asked an irritated Jason.

"Jason, I need you to stay here and make sure everyone is accounted for, and then lead them home. Okay? The southeast will have to wait. Just take them home." I said in a sincere voice.

He looked at me thoughtfully and then, his eyes sort of drifted off, looking into space. His eyes said something. His eyes were far away, yet sharp and alert. He then looked at me and smiled a friendly, yet somewhat faked smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that." he said.

"Okay. I guess its settled then. We're going to Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles." I said.

 **Alright. Pretty interesting right?** **But I have a gigantic bone to pick with all of you. Where are the reviews!? It's really bugging me man. Five comments for the first two or three chapters out of six is kind of sad. Especially since you all had so long to do it. So to make up for it, I challenge everyone reading this to just leave a comment of your favorite character from any of the four book series I listed at the beginning of the story. Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, and Magnus Chase. Who is your favorite character from any of these series, and why?**

 **Thanks for reading guys. I do like writing this stuff for you all. I just have a hard time keeping myself on track. Bye.**


	8. Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles

**Hey guys. Long time no see. I am so sorry for taking so long to post. I have no excuse. I had a little drama go on a little while after I updated two months ago. Actually it was a huge drama. But it's been resolved. No harm done... except for my fan fiction stories. I need to prioritize my stuff better.**

 **This story might not be as long as usual. Sorry.**

 **I would like to go over a few heart-warming reviews I got a few months ago though.**

 **Hey**  
 **I want you to know that I like the story and wish that you keep writing ;) I like the idea of percy beeing KIng sp please please keep writing. I am curious aboUT the battle. What will happen when zeus is no longer the king? Will he be only the god of sky or will he lose all of his domains ? LG Lara**

 **I'm sorry to say because I really want to answer, but I can't answer you, because it would involve spoiling the story.**

 **Honestly, I love all of Rick Riordan's books, and I really can't tell you that I could choose any one of them... And personally, I think your Kingdom of Justice is really good. I just didn't post it on the review (and i bet most who are reading this feels the same way, too). I really can't wait for the next chapter.  
**

 **Thank you. I love that you like this story.**

 **I hope that other people will continue to review. Who knows? Maybe I'll mention you in my next author's note.**

 **Also, for those of you that don't know, I have started another story, called Heartbroken. You should check it out.**

 **But by now most of you are bored or you skipped this whole thing just to read the story. I get it.**

 **I, Bibarian, do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. Thank you.**

We appeared in front of a big Cracker Barrel looking place, without the packed parking lot that is.

I looked around us a little more, and remembered my visit here with Hazel and- oh. Never mind. I just remembered being there.

"Alright guys. How do you want to do this?" I asked.

"I think you and I should enter, and have Thalia and Nico stand watch. What do you guys think?" said Artemis.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other for a second, then they both nodded. "That's fine," said Nico.

"Cool. After you Lady Artemis," I said politely.

"Thank you."

We walked in and saw all sorts of hippy-type things lying around in a semi-neat fashion.

I saw a bright looking lady, working the counter and phone.

"Hello Fleecy. How are you today?" I asked.

"Just fine thank yo-," she paused. She stared at me with wide and surprised eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"We need you guys to set up a scheduled Iris message with Zeus and his remaining council. Something big has come up that we need to discuss," explained Artemis.

"I see. I'll see to it that Iris and I are able to deliver this message to Zeus. Although I think we're gonna have to increase the price. I'm thinking five drachma instead of one."

"Alright. Fair enough. I got it," said Artemis as she handed Fleecy the coins.

"Okay. Well if there's nothing else, I'll see you two later. That is if you survive the war," Fleecy said disturbingly cheerfully.

I followed Artemis as we turned to leave, and waved at Fleecy as we walked out the door. We walked out to see Nico's hand on Thalia's wrist, with Thalia silently crying. "Uh hum," I coughed.

Nico looked up for a second, then stood up and turned to face the two of us, me looking, and feeling, amused, and Artemis looking mighty fine ticked off. But she managed to keep her cool. For now.

"Oh hey guys. Uh, how'd it go?" he tried to ask.

"What's this? Hmm? You think you can hurt a woman like that? You think you're better than her?!" she cried as she pulled out her hunting knives.

She was about to step forward, when I got in front of her.

"Touch him, and I promise you, you'll regret it." I said threateningly, as I gritted my teeth.

"My king, I know this male is your buddy, but can I please wipe this scum from the face of the Earth? Or can I at least castrate him?" she asked hatefully.

"No you may not. He's not just my 'buddy', he's my cousin. He's like a brother to me. And did you ever think that maybe, he was comforting her?" I said, with my arms spanned out protectively for Nico.

We both looked over at Thalia. "Which is it?" I asked.

She looked a little surprised and nervous. "He was just comforting me on a personal matter. And I'd rather not talk about it right now," she said.

I looked back over at Artemis with a feeling of triumph. Then I turned serious again. I walked up to Artemis, to where our faces were about two inches apart, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Don't ever accuse my cousins of such a thing again. Or I'll personally see to it that the majority of your huntresses," I looked at Thalia and Nico, then back at Artemis," they will be the ones to pay for such a mistake. Do you understand me?"

She looked at stunned, but something else in her eyes said there was something else. Was that... fear? I never thought I would see the day. But the only thing she answered was,"Yes."

I stood back, calmed myself, then turned to see a giant, bright ball of flame come hurtling toward us.

"Uh. Guys?"

"What?" asked an annoyed Artemis.

"I think Iris is gonna need a few more drachmae from us."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't think she has insurance for hurtling balls of fire destroying her house."

I turned to her.

"What are you talking about Per-," she started, before a giant blast knocked all of us off our feet.

I remember twirling in the air before landing on my back and neck, hitting the back of my head on something hard. Then everything was black.

When I woke up, what I saw surprised me. "Jason?!"

 **Buh buh buh! For real though thanks for reading (and waiting on) this chapter. Again I'm so sorry for taking so long. I need to stop being lazy.**

 **Remember, follow and favorite, but most importantly... review please.**

 **Bye. Thanks. Peace.**


End file.
